I'm A Speedrunner 9
I'm A Speedrunner 9 'will be the tenth tournament in the I'm A Speedrunner series and is slated to take place some time in the latter part of 2014. IAS9 is to be an ''Argonaut tournament and will be the first I'm A Speedrunner tournament to be based on a particular developers catalogue of games rather than a collection of games from a franchise or a year. On August 4, 2014, Nintendogen64 uploaded the sign up video onto his channel. Current Progess ▼The Sign Ups for the tournament began on August 4, 2014 and will run through until the tournament's official start date of August 24, 2014. ►12/32 people have signed up so far. Special Rules Single Elimination I'm A Speedrunner 9 will be the first tournament in IAS history to be a Single Elimination tournament. Meaning that groups for this tournament have been abolished. Therefore, instead of playin 3 or so people in the first round and the top however many people from the group will go through to round 2 and that round being the official start of the knockout rounds; knockouts will begin starting at round 1. Each competitor will only play 1 other competitor in the first round. The loser of that match will be eliminated from the tournament. The winner will go through to the second round and play the winner of another round 1 match. So on and so forth until the Grand Final. Here's an example of how it will work: Games The approved games are any games from 'Argonaut Games' '''catalogue of games. Any game, any console as long as Argonaut Games had a role in the game's development are allowed. The entire list can be seen below: *''Skyline Attack, 1984 (Commodore 64) *''Alien, 1984 (Commodore 64) *Starglider, 1985 *Starglider 2, 1988 *Days of Thunder, 1990 (Atari ST, Amiga) *Race Drivin', 1992 (Atari ST, Amiga) *''A.T.A.C., 1992 (PC CDROM) *''Birds of Prey, 1992 (AMIGA) *X, 1992 (Game Boy) *Star Fox, 1993 (SNES) (assistance in programming) *King Arthur's World, 1993 (SNES) *Vortex, 1994 (SNES) *Stunt Race FX, 1994 (SNES) (assistance in programming) *Creature Shock, 1994 (PC CDROM) *Ren & Stimpy: Fire Dogs, 1994 (SNES) *FX Fighter, 1995 (PC CDROM) *''Alien Odyssey, 1995 (PC CDROM) *''FX Fighter Turbo, 1996 (PC CDROM) *Scooby-Doo Mystery, 1996 (SNES) *Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, 1997 (PC, PS1, SAT) *Buck Bumble, 1998 (N64) *Croc 2, 1999 (PC, PS1) *The Emperor's New Groove, 2000 (PC, PS1) *Alien: Resurrection, 2000 (PS1) *Red Dog: Superior Firepower, 2000 (DC) *Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge, 2000 (PC, PS1) *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, 2001 (PC, PS1) (''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in the US) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, 2002 (PC, PS1) *Bionicle: Matoran Adventures, 2002 (GBA) *Bionicle: The Game, 2003 (GameCube, PC, PS2, Xbox) *I-Ninja, 2003 (GameCube, PC, PS2, Xbox) *SWAT: Global Strike Team, 2003 (PS2, Xbox) *Carve, 2004 (Xbox) *Catwoman: The Game, 2004 (GameCube, PS2) *Power Drome, 2004 (PS2, Xbox) *Malice'', 2004 (PS2, Xbox) Victory A victory guarantees a player access through to the next round. A victory in round 1 gives you access to round 2, a victory in round 2 results in access to round 3 and a victory in round 3 guarantees access to the Grand Final. Victory is confirmed for a player if they win their speedrun by a reasonable margin. It doesn't matter how much time a person wins by as long as it can be deemed as an undisputed victory. If someone wins by 1 second and the loser demands a rematch then it will be at the hosts' discretion if a rematch is granted. Rematches A rematch will ONLY be allowed, if the host(s) allow it. In order for a rematch to take place, at least 1 of following criteries have to be fulfilled(the demand can only come from the loser of the speedrun): *If the opponent accidently do not reach the goal with the correct number of "item(s)" or the correct "item(s)", as agreed for the speedrun '''before '''the run takes place *If the opponent refuses to communicate during the speedrun *If the opponent is missing parts of the speedrun, that could possibly change the outcome. Confirmed Players Brackets Round 1 Round 2 (Quarter-Finals) Round 3 (Semi-Finals) Grand Final Category:I'm A Speedrunner Tournaments